La luna en el Sol
by DANY LUPIN
Summary: Un songfic sobre Sirius y Remus y la noche en que Sirius se marcha para ser el guardian de los Potter y otra noche 14 años despues . SLASH RL/SB .NUEVO CAPITULO Sirius la noche despues del torneo de los tres magos , la noche 14 años despues
1. SOLEDAD

La luna en el Sol

****

 Este es un songfic, bueno para quien no lo sepa un songfic es una canción que se modifica  para crear una historia, este fic no es propiamente un songfic, ya que solo lleva partes de la canción dentro del fic.

Todos estos personajes son propiedad de una mujer muggle llamada J.K Rowling y las canciones son de otra muggle llamada Amaia Montero que pertenece a un grupo llamado la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Este fic se divide en dos partes, cada una con una canción distinta.

La primera parte se desarrolla en la casa de Remus Lupin, la noche en que Sirius Black  se va para ser el guardián secreto de los Potter.

La segunda sucede después de que Sirius escapa, una vez mas en la casa de Remus.

Por favor no sean crueles y dejen mucho reviews, ya que es el primer fic que escribo y me gustaría ver sus opiniones.

Otra advertencia, este fin contiene YAOI, muy ligero, si te ofende mejor no lo leas.

Después de toda este sermón se despide de ustedes.

DANIELA LUPIN

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

CAPITULO 1 

**SOLEDAD**

****

Tanto tiempo juntos y 

_Ahora te tienes que ir _

_Éramos muy niños cuando _

_Allí te conocí_

 Remus estaba pensando, llevaba más de diez años de conocerlo, estaban solos en la casa de Remus en la pequeña sala, esa sala que otras veces era acogedora y cálida, ahora lucia triste y vacía.

Sirius-dijo Remus.

Sirius levanto la mirada, esos expresivos ojos azules se clavaban dentro de unos preciosos ojos dorados.

Mande Rem – contesto Sirius

A que hora te vas – dijo tristemente el licántropo.

Pronto , muy pronto – dijo Sirius, con un tono sospechoso en la voz.

Eso no es una hora – replico Remus.

No te puedo decir, es por seguridad- concluyo Sirius.

Remus puso una cara triste, pero sorprendida, Sirius pensó en decirle todo en ese momento, pero probablemente Remus era el espía, ¿ Cómo es posible? Se repetía Sirius, no tú, por favor que el espía no seas tú.

No me quiere decir la hora - pensó Remus –talvez  este planeando algo, no, no puede ser, él no puede ser el espía, no Sirius, no MI Sirius.

Remsie – dijo Sirius

Si –contesto Remus distraído.

Estaba pensando, el día que nos conocimos teníamos 11 años, tu estabas en el compartimiento solo...

Cuando tú y James llegaron- interrumpió Remus.

Te veo jugar y  en silencio hablar Como  me gustaba tu 

_Carita el bostezar_

Como olvidarlo-dijo Remus – tu y James estaban jugando ese sucio y feo juego de gobstones, mientras yo hablaba contigo, pero no salían palabras de mi boca, ni de la tuya, simplemente conversamos en silencio, con el pensamiento.

Si – rió Canuto, siempre nos hemos entendido así.

Además desde que vi tu cara me inspiraste confianza, estabas muy cansado, pero siempre sonriendo.

Cada uno se puso a pensar, Sirius en su sillón junto al fuego, Remus en su viejo escritorio.

En nuestro rincón 

_Sigue aquel sillón_

_Donde me leías_

_Al dormir_

Remus pensó, las incontables veces en las que Sirius se sentaba justo donde estaba sentado en aquel momento.

Todas las historias, los besos, las caricias de las que el sillón había sido testigo justo antes de irse a dormir.

Pero también pensó en las lagrimas, los sollozos de los que era testigo, Remus siempre se hacia un ovillo en aquel sillón, las noches de luna llena en las que Sirius no estaba con él, en las que solo podía estar su recuerdo.

Ya es hora- dijo Sirius calmadamente.

Ya te vas- contesto Remus, apunto de llorar.

Si, por favor, Remus si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo.

 Siempre estabas 

_Junto a mi, en mi_

_Mente revolviendo _

_Todo y esperando _

_verme sonreír_

Remus se quedo callado, pensando. Si tenia  que decirle a Sirius, sobre sus sospechas, quería gritarle que esa incertidumbre le consumía el alma y el corazón, finalmente dijo.

Si, si tengo algo que decirte.

No pensó Sirius, por favor tu no, no puedes confirmarme lo que sospecho, no puedes ser el espía, me destrozarías, sentiría un dolor muy grande, tú no.

Remus –pensó – en las palabras correctas para decirle a su amigo y compañero lo que sentía, pero no podía encontrarlas, así que dijo.

Te quiero, cuídate.

Sirius se vino abajo, pensó que probablemente seria la ultima vez que lo vería libre y talvez con vida, después de que Voldemort no encontrara a los Potter, seguramente el espía seria delatado y capturado.

Decidido tomo la cara de Remus, se acerco, la levanto un poco y lo beso, tiernamente, como si de un adiós se tratase, efectivamente era un adiós, uno cruel, se separo, volteo, corrió y subió a su moto y se fue, dejando atrás a un Remus solo y destrozado.

Oh Soledad dime 

_Si algún día habrá_

_Entre tú y el amor _

_Buena amistad._

Por que Sirius? – gritaba una voz ahogada dentro del corazón de Remus, una voz que le desgarraba el alma y la piel.

Los acontecimientos sucedieron muy rápido, justo una semana después de esa noche, Remus recibió la noticia, sus amigos, su familia James, Lily y Peter estaban muertos por culpa del hombre a quien amaba con el alma y el cuerpo, Sirius Black.

Me dejaste solo Sirius, ya no tengo a nadie, solo me queda tu recuerdo en mi mente, que en estos momentos trata de sepultarte junto con ellos, mi mente que esta confundida revuelta, llena de. no se de que este llena , mas bien esta vacía , como mi corazón.

Antes tu solo recuerdo me hacia sonreír, sentía calor, amor. Ahora tu recuerdo me hace llorar por que estoy solo perdí a mis amigos, a mi sobrino, me perdí a mi mismo, pero lo que mas me duele es haberte perdido a ti.

Vuelve conmigo 

_A dibujar las olas del mar _

_Dame tu mano una vez mas_

Mi soledad, mi tristeza, mi odio, pero son solo míos, pues mi alma esta desnuda y rota, apagen las luces que quiero estar solo.

Remus, se quedo en el sillón, llorando, con el corazón herido, el alma hecha pedazos y sin el sol que lo alumbraba cada mañana.

Escapábamos de todo 

_Y me invitabas a pensar_

_Me ayudabas con tus juegos _

_A pintar la realidad_

Remus porque no has venido- se preguntaba Sirius.

Te extraño tanto, siempre escapábamos de todo, ayúdame a escapar ahora, ayúdame a pensar con claridad, Remus por favor ven te necesito.

El recuerdo de Remus se formo en la mente de Sirius, los dementores no podían quitarle ese pensamiento.

Gracias Remus, ayudaste a mi mente a escapar de aquí.

Siempre fuiste fiel 

_Transparente fe_

_Los rumores dicen _

_Que de ti me _

_Enamore_

Perdón Moony – dijo Sirius desde su helada celda en Azkaban.

No confié en ti y tu en mi tuviste una fe ciega, se como te sientes ahora, yo me siento así, un lamento platinado rodó por la mejilla de Sirius.

Te amo y te lastime, te he dejado solo y con un remordimiento que no es tuyo, no pienses en lo tonto que fuiste al confiar en mi, no fue tu culpa.

Perdón Remsy........

Perdón – grito Sirius, mientras, sus mejillas se llenaban de delgadas líneas plateadas, cada una le recordaba que ya no tendría a la luna para darle luz por las noches.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bien que tal, espero que les guste, el segundo capitulo llegara pronto, espero sus reviews con todos los comentarios que tengan sobre mi. 

Bueno cualquier comentario escríbanme a:

danielalupin37@hotmail.com

Prometo contestar personalmente

Gracias

Dany Lupin =)


	2. PARIS

****

Capitulo 2 

****

**Paris **

****

****

Bueno este ficc, se llama así por dos motivos el primero es que Paris es la cuidad del amor, la segunda es que así se llama la canción.

Debo recordarles que todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción  es de una banda muggle llamada "La oreja de Van Gogh" ( que cosas inventan los muggles, verdad??)

Así que gracias por los reviews

Liza , que bueno que te gusto mi fic , es un orgullo que te haya gustado . Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos=)

Esmeralda ; mil gracias por tu review , aquí esta la continuación  y me alegra que te haya gustado.

Gracias.

y disfruten  este ficc.

Los quiere mucho 

Su amiga Daniela Lupin.

Escríbanme a danielalupin37@hotmail.com

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ven acércate, ven y abrázame 

_Vuelve a sonreír a recordar_

_Paris a ser_

_Mi angustia_

Remus  estaba solo, en su casa, mirando  a la ventana, era una noche calmada  sin nubes.

Hacia justo un año que no lo veía, ahora estaba cuidando a su ahijado, de un peligro que no conocían, tenia en sus manos una carta, una carta escrita por él, una en la que le decía que se verían pronto.

Remus lo extrañaba, cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos una sola cosa.

Sirius – gritaban.

Como extrañaba, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus abrazos.

Un ruido distrae a Remus de sus pensamientos, es un ruido muy suave, como una canción, una canción conocida, su corazón de un brinco, son aullidos, si eso es.

Remus se levanta de un brinco del mullido sillón, recorre apresudaramente la distancia que ahí de su lugar a la puerta y la abre.

Un perro negro y peludo, esta allí y Remus lo hace pasar, tan pronto como el perro pasa, aparece un hombre delgado, de pelo negro y largo y unos profundos ojos azules.

Sirius – grita Remus.

Remsy – contesta Sirius, sonriendo.

Gracias por volver – pensó Remus –tú era mi angustia, mi dolor pero cuando lo dejaste de ser. Lo sigues siendo, eres mi salvación y mi propia destrucción, mi felicidad  y mi tristeza.

Ambos se miraron, una vez mas se entendieron, sin palabras, no hacia falta  se amaban, Remus se acerco, Sirius también y se besaron.

Déjame pasar 

_una tarde más_

_dime donde has _

_Ido, donde esperas_

_En silencio amigo._

Remus, entendió todo en cuanto vio esos ojos,  esos ojos que no le podían mentir.

T e vas, verdad – dijo Remus, mientras se separaba de Sirius.

Si –respondió Sirius, avanzando hacia el viejo sillón.

Cuando-pregunto Remus intentando ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

En unas horas – respondió Sirius, mientras se quitaba la capa y la ponía a un lado.

Otra vez no –pensó Remus- me vuelves a dejar, te vas.

¿Por qué? - pregunto Remus en un hilo de voz.

Sirius cuéntamelo por favor –dijo la dulce voz de Remus, mientras traía un poco de té y chocolate

Sirius se dejo caer en el sillón, no sabia como decirlo, era algo tan difícil, tan triste.

Remus no sabia que podía ser tan grave para que su amigo estuviera así. la ultima vez que lo vio así, fue cuando, recordó  y.....

Voldemort – dijo débilmente Sirius

El corazón de Remus se detuvo, sintió como un liquido frió lo atravesaba, lo destrozaba.

Ha regresado – termino Sirius.

No-no no pu-pue-puede ser, tartamudeo Remus mientras avanzaba hacia atrás, buscando algo para soportarlo

Ha regresado y debemos aceptarlo, negarlo y no creerlo seria entregar nuestras vidas.

Pero Remus sabia que había algo más en su amigo y la idea hizo que se desplomara sobre una silla.

Sirius – dijo Remus, palideciendo-Harry como esta?

Bien, pero estuve cerca de perderlo, de acabar con el ultimo recuerdo de James, un compañero de Harry murió esta noche a manos del mismo Voldemort.

El cerebro de Remus,procesaba toda esa información,pero su corazón no lo creía, no lo quería creer.

Harry podía haber sido  el siguiente, -dijo Sirius – apretando fuertemente el sillón, los nudillos la tenia blancos de la ira.

Por la cabeza de Remus, se detuvo un pensamiento, "un compañero de Harry, había muerto" 

Ron, Hermione pregunto, esperando una negación a su pregunta.

No -contesto Sirius, fue el hijo de Amos Diggory.

Terminando esto Sirius rompió en un llanto silencioso y apagado.

Quiero estar contigo y regalarte 

_Mi cariño, darte un beso y _

_Ver tus ojos disfrutando_

_Con los míos._

Remus abrazo a Sirius, durante varios minutos, comprendía el vació que sentía su amigo, el mismo, no sabia como tomar esta noticia.

Sirius - dijo su voz suave y dulce.

Sirius, que estaba en el sillón, volteado, no quería que lo vieran llorar, contesto con un –mmm.

Esta vez será distinto, yo estaré contigo, en cada batalla, en cada paso que des, yo daré otro atrás.

No. Lo interrumpió Sirius, volteándose a ver a Remus.

Sus hinchados ojos azules se fijaron en los cansados ojos dorados de su amigo, de su compañero, de Remus.

Una eternidad no alcanzaría para entender el amor que sentían, el calor que desprendían, la compresión que se tenían mutuamente.

Adiós mi corazón 

_ven te quiero_

_Hablar, vuelve_

_a caminar._

Remus comprendió que sé tenia que quedar, solo se levanto de la vieja silla en la que estaba sentada y tomo a Sirius de la mano.

Sirius se levanto y  ambasalmas se juntaron, sus miradas intercambiaron, todo lo que ambos sentían, lo que querían, quedaron mirándose, miraban sus deseos.

Moony – dijo Sirius, no lo hagas más difícil, en unas horas me iré, mientras intentaba volver a sentarse en el viejo  y mullido sillón.

Pero Remus no hizo caso a las dolorosas palabras de su amigo, seguía abrazándolo, quería sentir su cuerpo, su calor, quería ser uno con él, como hacia mucho que no lo era.

Vamos a jugar 

_Ven hazlo por mí_

_Vuelve siempre a_

_Mi_

Sirius se dejo llevar, ambos se besaron, hacia tanto que sus labios no eran unos, el beso tímido, se transformo en un beso salvaje, un beso apasionado.

Ambos fueron arrastrados a la habitación  por una fuerza, que todos hemos sentido alguna vez, una fuerza verdadera, una fuerza llamada amor, dentro se apagaron las luces y la puerta se cerro.

Pasaron horas, horas que cada uno guardaría en su corazón, que les recordaría el motivo por el cual aun vivían.

Una débil luz despertó a Sirius, era la luz de un nuevo amanecer, de un amanecer junto con Remus, una amanecer que le indicaba que tenia que irse, pero ver a Remus a su lado lo complicaba todo, tomo el delicado cuerpo que dormía abrazado a él y lo separo.

Se levanto de la pequeña cama, arropo a Remus, con unas cuantas mantas, se comenzó a vestir, rápidamente, quería que este veneno se le administrara rápidamente, escribió una nota  y se marcho.

No hay un lugar 

_que me haga_

_olvidar el tiempo _

_que pase junto a ti._

Sirius pensó en donde iría, tenia que mantenerse fuerte, debería seguir la pista de Voldemort, pero  dejaba atrás muchas cosas, no habría lugar alguno en el que pudiera olvidar a Remus.

Corrió hacia la puerta, abrió, el viento golpea su cara, saco su moto de unos arbustos muy tupidos y la encendió.

Ven quiero saber 

_Porque te fuiste sin mí_

_Siempre tuve_

_Algo que contarte_

Remus se despertó algo sobresaltado al escuhar el motor de una moto alejándose, temiéndose que sus presentimientos fueran ciertos, se levanto, no lo vio a su lado, lo único que vio fue una nota.

No Sirius, déjame despedirme pensó  mientras se vestía rápidamente, se paro de la cama y corrió, abrió la puerta, un dulce roció mojo su cara, corrió por los verde prados.

No te vallas tengo algo que contarte, es necesario, que te lo diga, pensó desesperado Remus, corrió, pero solo vio una moto alejándose y con todas sus fuerza grito, rompiendo la calma de la mañana.

TE AMO, TE AMO y callo llorando en el césped.

Sirius lo escucho, pero no volteo, era doloroso, volver a verlo, y llorando 

Pero una vez más, se comunicaron, pensando en la misma canción para su despedida.

No hay nada mas 

_Adiós_

_Mi corazón_

**_FIN._**

****

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Que les pareció, horrible no??

Bueno tomen en cuenta que es mi primer ficc, espero sus reviews, buenos y malos, gracias.

LOS QUIERE

DANY LUPIN __


End file.
